


Close to the eyes, close to the heart

by Pamouche



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Airplane, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Summer Vacation, romantic travel, they're young and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamouche/pseuds/Pamouche
Summary: It is the story of two boys in love who travel to Los Angeles for 3 days (during the holidays). It is one of their favorite destinations, they have been planning for a long time to go there, so here they are. This is an opportunity for them since they will see if they manage to cohabit together (They would like to move in together at the end of the holidays). You will face their emotions, their thoughts, their daily lives in a city they know only by name. Of course the virus does not exist in this world, so that we understand each other ahaha.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. THE DAY 0: THE BEGINNING

**" _Flying through the air is comparable to a love story - not from the point of view of sexual attraction, but as a life-enriching experience_ " - Stephen Coonts**

The vacations started 2 weeks ago. Sander and Robbe planned to travel 3 days to Los Angeles the next day to celebrate the vacations. Robbe's mother and Sander's parents had arranged to finance their trip because they deserved it, they had indeed worked very well this year. Sander was 18 years old, he had his credit card, while Robbe, who was still a minor, had received some money from his father who wanted to renew their relationship by all means. Yet, Robbe had refused several times because it won't erase what he has done, he was realistic and didn't want him and his mother to be hurt anymore, but faced with his father's determination, Robbe was forced to accept.

It was 4 pm when Robbe finalized his suitcase for the 50th time, he checked if he had his swimsuit, his clothes, his sunglasses when he received a face time call from his favorite person: "San ❤️" he accepted the call. Sander positioned himself well on his cushion while smiling and Robbe already had a big smile on his lips just at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Hey cutie !" Sander said a bit playful knowing Robbe's reaction in a few minutes.

"Hi you !" Robbe answered, blushing like all the times Sander used this or other nicknames to show him his beauty and love.

"I'm so excited to be tomorrow, to see you, to touch you, to go away with you, that the two of us will face the whole world !!" Sander said excited to leave.

"Me too, Sander, I miss you" Robbe said a little shy, knowing that they saw each other two days ago, but when Sander wasn't at his side, he felt less well.

"Angel, me even more, just the idea of sleeping with you makes me happy because you know that without you, I don't sleep as well..." Sander confessed, always looking Robbe in the eyes.

"You just want me to sleep huh ?" Robbe teased, pretending to be offended. Sander laughed, _ah this laugh I could hear it all my life_ Robbe thought.

"Jawel ! But not that, I want you before we go to sleep when you moan my name, I want you in the morning too, I want to see your cute face when I wake up, your freckles.. I want you by my side during the day so we can cuddle, spend time together. You know, I want you Robin, in all the way" Sander said not ashamed but rather proud.

Robbe blushing, became shy, nodded and answered "patience is a virtue. Tomorrow we will be together and I will be all yours, no I will always be yours"

"And I'll always be yours" Sander answered automatically without hesitation.

They looked each other straight in the eyes with a smile on their lips, wishing _they could kiss each other at that moment._

Sander broke that pleasant silence by saying "You are beautiful when you smile"

"Stoooop" Robbe said while hiding his face with his hands, because he must certainly look like a tomato so much his cheeks are hot.

"What ? It’s true !” Sander exclaimed grinning.

"...Otherwise your suitcase is ready ? You haven't forgotten anything ?" Robbe replied always blushing to change the subject, he liked these little nicknames, these little romantic phrases that Sander addressed him but he was so not used to it, that he was always taken by surprise.

"Yes mom" Sander joked.

“Pfff.." Robbe sighed and rolled his eyes then he continued "I confess that I can't wait anymore" which caused Sander's smile even bigger.

They then talked about everything and nothing, what they planned to do during the 3 days. When suddenly Robbe's mother called him to eat dinner. They indeed stayed almost 4 hours on the phone, and they didn't even realize that the sun had set.

"What, already ?!” Sander said surprised and not wanting to leave him.

"Sanderrr, we've been at the face time for almost 4 hours" Robbe said laughing.

"But it's never enough for me, and you know it" Sander replied pouting.

"Robbe, come to the table, before it cools down! " Robbe's mother shouted a second time from the dining room.

"I'm coming mama" Robbe shouted afterwards to make himself heard, which caused Sander to have a sore ear.

"I have to go sorry, bye" Robbe said, he paused and continued "I love you" to let it be known that he meant it sincerely.

"Okay... I love you too cutie, think of me when you sleep then " Sander said in a playful tone.

"Yes yes, I'll think about it if I have time" Robbe said, not without blushing.

"I am really offended" Sander said, mimicking with his hand near his chest.

"You’re an idiot, well I'm going" Robbe said laughing, he also didn't want to leave him, ever.

"Umh" Sander said with a smile, which caused Robbe to smile, then he made a remote kiss and hung up.

A dinner after, and a night spent full of apprehension but excitement for both, the day finally dawned.

* * *

Robbe woke up softly by the sun's rays piercing his curtains. Everything seemed to be looking good today, he was happy. He stretched a little in bed in order to wake up well and thought directly of Sander, the big day had arrived. At the same moment, he heard the beep of his phone, he took it and the name "San ❤️" was displayed, he smiled when he saw his name because he always texted him when he needed it, when he thought of him, _that may be what the word "soul mates" means,_ he thought.

 **Sander** : Hey sweetie, are you awake ? ❤️

 **Robbe** : Yes, slept well ? ❤️

 **Sander** : It's fine, but thinking about you it was easier

 **Robbe** : Oh yeah? what were you thinking about me ?

 **Sander** : You better not know 😏

 **Robbe** : San...

 **Sander** : Wat ?😂

He imagined the innocent air that Sander must have taken when writing this question which made Robbe laugh.

**Robbe** : You tire me

 **Sander** : But you love me 😁

 **Robbe** : Yes unfortunately

 **Sander** : Very funny 😐

 **Robbe** : Of course I love you

 **Sander** : I know ☺

are you ready to fly with me ?

 **Robbe** : Yes since 2 week ahaha

 **Sander** : I want to kiss you rn

Robbe smiled because that was what he wanted since yesterday.

**Sander** : Well let's get ready, otherwise we will miss the plane and it's not what we want

 **Robbe** : Yes you're right

 **Sander** : See you soon baby, ily ❤️

 **Robbe** : Ik ook, voor altijd ❤️

A shower and a lunch later, Robbe closed his suitcase after putting on his toothbrush and some other belongings. It was 12 pm and their flight was at 3 pm, they were on time, Sander shouldn't be long, he said he would pick him up by car.

After tidying up his room a little, he decided to go out with his suitcase. His mom was reading in the living room, _she is really beautiful when she reads_ , Robbe thought. When she saw him, she took off those glasses and she approched him with a sad smile.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" she said, it was the maternal instinct that resurfaced.

" Yes mama, dont worry, we will behave well, I will call you or send you messages often, it is only three days, you know" Robbe said making a kiss on her forehead.

"I know, my heart, but I will miss you so much, the house will be empty without you” his mother claimed sadly.

"Mama, it will be fine you'll see" Robbe simply said while his mother looked away.

"Hey mama, don’t worry please" Robbe whispered trying to reassure his mother, at the same moment the ringtone sounded, _it must surely be Sander_ , Robbe thought.

"Go open my happy boy" his mother said with a faint smile.

When Robbe opened the door, he threw himself into his boyfriend's arms and surprised Sander, who was already smiling. Sander hugged him very tightly "I missed you, my beautiful one", Sander whispered in Robbe's ear.

"Can I kiss you now ?" Sander said impatiently in a playful tone.

Robbe laughed and said "I thought you were never going to ask" _I love this boys so much_ Sander thought.

Then he took Robbe by the cheeks and kissed him at first calmly while Robbe wrapped his arms around his neck then Sander stepped up the kiss asking for greater access into Robbe's mouth, Robbe let him do it while he softly touched his love's bleached hair.

Not having heard his mother's steps, his mother coughed a little which made Robbe startle, embarrassed, he shifted a little from Sander, while Sander held him firmly by the waist. That provoked her mother's laughter, she said grinning "How are you Sander ?”

"Perfectly well Eline, it's good to see you again !" Sander said smiling while going to make her a respectful embrace.

"That’s nice of you" she said with a smile, accepting this embrace "you will take good care of my son right ?" 

Sander replied with great gestures "How I could not when I see this beautiful face !"

Robbe’s mother laughed and said "You are right !"

Robbe blushed, embarrassed said " Well we should go"

“Yes, pass me your suitcase, I'll carry it" Sander said always smiling.

"It’s a gentleman, isn't he ?" Eline said teasing his son. Robbe smiled embarrassed but happy, happy to have found sander, happy that Sander and his mother got along so well.

"For him, always !" Sander replied by addressing a look full of love towards Robbe and taking his suitcase.

"Well it was a nice time to have seen you Eline, be safe and have a good day !" Sander continued.

"Thank you, you too cuties and don’t forget the protections" Eline joked looking at them in turn.

"Mama..." Robbe said far too embarrassed, trying to make himself tiny while Sander laughed, _still there to help me, thank you San_ Robbe thought with irony smiling anyway.

"No but I say that because I know you, since you two stay near 12 hours in your room when Sander is there, I have some ideas..." Eline replied with a mocking air.

"Okay okay mom, let's go" Embarrassed Robbe interrupted her, he gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead while his mother said "I love you" to which Robbe replied reciprocally "me too mama"

"Leave before I detain you.." she said softly with a start of tears in her eyes. He laughed and then followed Sander, they left, leaving his mother sad but much happier that her son gradually became independent, and that he was happy with Sander.

Arriving in the car, Sander said "I love your mother too much " which made Robbe smile.

"Yes she too" Robbe said a little less embarrassed than a few minutes ago.

Sander gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and shouted "Let's goooooo" which made Robbe laugh again.

"But not before I put the best playlist of all time" Sander said both seriously and in a playful tone.

"Bowie, I imagine.. " Robbe said smiling, more than used to hearing it, he began to know the songs by heart, but _maybe that's what being in love, you like the passions of the person loved._

After 40min of karaoke and kisses left by Sander on the stroke of Robbe during the red lights, they finally arrived at the airport. It was 1:45 pm, Sander parked the car and didn't go down yet, Robbe after removing his seat belt asked "what ?"

A pause, then Sander said with stars in his eyes and looking him straight in the eyes "I'm just... just happy to live in this universe, with you I mean"

Robbe leaned towards him so that their noses were touching and says "I'm delighted because me too" and it was too much for Sander, he kissed him languidly. Out of breath, they detached from each other, the forehead glued to each other, while breathing the same air, _it feels good to find each other_ both thought.

They got out of the car, took their suitcase, entered the airport and made the steps for boarding. They bought snack. Robbe resumed his reading by resting his head on Sander's shoulder while Sander smiled with satisfaction and took his sketchbook to resume his drawing of Robbe: It was a day when the sun was shining on him, he was skating with the broerrrs and Sander wanted to immortalize that moment because he thought it was just beautiful.

It was 2:40 pm when the call of their flight sounded, they went to boarding, all smiling and full of adrenaline.

They took their place, Robbe was near the window and Sander near the corridor. The take-off went well for Robbe, Sander held Robbe tight by the waist and Robbe joked "don't tell me that Sander, the coolest guy, is afraid of take-off ?"

"Not at all" Sander said quickly, not leaving him, he continued "it's just that I want to feel you close to me"

“Yes sure" Robbe replied smiling what made Sander smile, _he will never admit that he is a little afraid of takeoffs and landings_.

At dinner time, a good hot meal was served to them. After finishing his grapes, Sander stole a grape on Robbe's food tray.

"Hey !!" Robbe said while gently shoving him, he pretended to be mad. Sander laughed.

"You want me to give it back to you ?” He said while keeping the grape in his mouth.

Robbe nodded shyly but played along. Sander smiled and approached him, he gently touched his nose on Robbe's, Robbe instinctively closed his eyes knowing what was going to happen, and little by little Sander narrowed the gap between them, touching his lips squarely to Robbe's but without actually kissing him. Robbe sighed as he reopened his eyes, _Sander likes teasing him too much_. Then Sander satisfied with a big smile, kissed him with the tongue and returned his grape to him in order to be forgiven. This kiss was deliciously good (this is the case of saying it with the grape)

After the air hostesses took their food tray, they began to watch a comedy they were interested in while Robbe put his head on Sander's shoulder and Sander hugged him. They fell asleep in this position with a smile on their lips. Smile that didn't escape a single time of the night.


	2. THE DAY 1: IN THE BEST OF UNIVERSES

_**“Travel, like Love, represents an attempt to turn a dream into reality” - Alain de Botton** _

It was 12 pm when they woke up on the plane. In 1 hour, they were in LA. They were very excited but they also had a little back pain because of the seat, it is never comfortable to sleep on the plane. Like every morning, they were very tactile, they liked to hug each other and exchanged soft kisses. And like every morning, Sander whispered some cute nicknames in Robbe's ear. Lunch went wonderfully well, the TV remained off, they prefered to enjoy their company and this time no one stole in each other's food. _I like mornings filled with love like this, chill and sweet_ ,Robbe thought.

One moment, Sander horny whispered to Robbe to follow him to the toilet, Robbe gently opposed it because he knew very well where it was going to lead them and wanted to avoid the worst scenarios.

_One day, while they were in the middle of a conversation after sex and they were telling each other their fantasy, Sander confessed that he always wanted to have sex in the toilet of the plane._

_So the day seemed to come_ Robbe thought, defeated he followed him anyway because how to say no to the boy who had his entire heart when he made his puppy eyes and then we won’t hide that he was turn on with all the kisses that Sander left him on his neck and the way he pressed against him a few minutes ago.

Indeed, they were masturbating in the toilet, and it was so both exciting and good knowing that there were people next door. Robbe tried to make as little noise as possible but it got harder and harder when Sander rubbed his dick against his, looking at him in a sensual way. Sander really enjoyed this intimate moment and it was seen by the way he would close his eyes a few times and smiled when Robbe skillfully waved his dick. When they were about to cum, someone knocked on the door. Paralyzed Robbe made no more noise while Sander held back from laughing. The blows sounded a second time, and a seemingly female voice was heard " you can hurry it's been 20 minutes since I've been waiting !!"

Robbe was embarrassed to death while Sander laughed very low, they quickly dressed and went out. When they left the toilet cubicle, they came face to face with an old lady, the one waiting. While Robbe, red cheeks like never before they were, struggling to made excuses, Sander was close to laughing again, he took him by the hand while apologizing with real phrases (something Robbe couldn’t do because of his discomfort). She watched them join their seat, she was not really angry because _they are young after all_ she thought before quickly entering the toilet realizing that her bladder was full.

"Never again, Sander" Robbe said embarrassed again. Sander laughed a little too loudly.

“Ssshh” said other passengers, Sander whispered to them "sorry sorry sorry" making hand gestures.

He regained his composure but still with a smile "it was funny though"

Robbe said on the defensive, whose cheeks were starting to hurt him "for you yes, I was so embarrassed, I told you it was a bad idea"

Sander replied softly, looking him straight in the eyes "I couldn't wait, Robbe, I mean it when I said I wanted you in all the way"

Robbe looked away from the intensity of Sander's gaze, from his beautiful green eyes that pierced him every time they landed on him. Sander aware of what happened, said more softly and pissed at himself " Hey, I didn't want to embarrass you, okay ? you know very well how I am, I get a little too much sometimes… I'll try to calm down, I'm really sorry, I..." Sander's dark thoughts resurfaced, it's a loop that never ends. Robbe could see in his eyes that glow of insecurity that he usually had during his episodes and it broke his heart.

Robbe immediately interrupted him " San, please don't apologize, I love you in all the way, with your face that you don't necessarily love, I wouldn't want to change it for anything in the world because it's a part of you and by falling in love with you I also fell in love with that face. I mean I'm not mad at you" a break to see if Sander was better and he saw that it was a little better what encouraged him in his confession "when you tell me that, it really touches me because you bring me so much love and you're not ashamed of it and I don't know, I've never felt that way before..”

Despite his shyness, Robbe held his gaze to show that he was sincere and serious, Sander immediately took his hand and stroked his, making circles with his thumb.

"Robbe I will always love you and I won't stop reminding you, I love you because you are the person who really understands me, you are always listening to me and you never try to push me to do anything. And I'm happy to be able to make you feel all these emotions because you deserve it, you deserve everything that is good in all the universes..”

A drop of tear began to fall on Robbe's cheek, Robbe was moved and replied "and you are all that is good for me, I love you". He kissed him tenderly, just perfectly, time seemed to stop, it was just the two of them and nothing else. This kiss showed so many emotions, it was comforting, the two boys drove away their insecurities, black thoughts and enjoyed this moment. Sander who loved this moment, deepened the kiss, inserting his tongue into Robbe's mouth while Robbe began to gently touch his soft hair. Then Sander pressed him even closer to him, impossible to get closer, and Robbe smiled, wrapping his arms around Sander's neck. Out of breath, they broke away from each other to catch their breath but remained with their foreheads glued to each other.

Sander whispered him "I love you too" making a kiss on his nose. Robbe smiled again, _I'm so lucky_ he thought.

Then Sander continued laughing "Well let's spend this moment rich in emotion or we will never get out of it" Robbe laughed in turn.

He asked him, stroking Robbe’s cheek with his hand "What do you want to do now?”

Robbe who liked this tenderness on Sander's part replied simply "whatever you want "

Sander pretended to think but already had an idea in mind, he replied "a movie with cuddles, no comedy if you want, you choose"

Robbe smiled at him "ok go for the movie"

So they watched a movie while caressing each other on the arms, on the hands, on the hair.. and sometimes kissing each other because they couldn't resist it. _All was well in the best of universes._

Suddenly, the TV screen launched a warning message to signal that they had arrived in Los Angeles and that they wouldn’t be long to land, it also indicated the weather: 28°C. Robbe looked at Sander with a big smile and Sander gave him a big smile back, in a look they understood : Robbe turned around to raise the window cover so that they could see the Los Angeles landscape.

It was incredible, the view was superb, they could see in the distance reflective green palm trees that adorned the countless skyscrapers of different sizes but whose color blended with the rest of the road traffic. The sky was so intense blue that it was like a video game and then the sun was shining on the city with a thousand lights. It was a harmony of several colors from light to dark tones that opened up to their eyes. If they looked closely, they could see the most animated and crazy beach, Venice beach. In a word, the view was _heavenly_.

Looking at Robbe, Sander said vividly "I feel we are going to spend 3 unforgettable days here !” Robbe giggled and grinned at him.

"Your dimples, Robin, I could look at them all my life" Sander said dreamer, stroking the contours of Robbe's dimples with his thumb. Sander couldn’t help but make remarks like these because _Robbe is the most beautiful man he has seen on Earth_.

"Sanderr" Robbe said flattered but beginning to blush.

“Okay okay I stop," Sander said, kissing him on the cheek.

During the landing, Sander remained glued to Robbe. Robbe greatly appreciated this moment because it showed that Sander trusted him and that he felt safe with him, which was reciprocal.

It was 1: 20 pm when the plane landed on California soil. They got up, took their suitcase to the airport and then they came out of this place full of people and children screaming. At the exit of the Los Angeles airport, it was so hot that they drank a lot of water and then put on their sunglasses. Sander started calling a taxi on his phone (he had already put a sim card for the American territories, similarly for Robbe) while Sander spoke English to the driver so he could find them, Robbe pulled out his phone and secretly took some pictures of his love.

When he finished sending a message to his mother to warn her that they had arrived, Robbe raised his head and saw a pair of flaming green eyes staring at him as always.

Robbe smiled and said in a playful tone "you know you're very hot when you speak English, are you sure you haven't lived here before ?”

Sander laughed tilting his head and said with a look that seemed to undress " You find me hot ?”

Robbe should have known that Sander would answer on the subject that interested him the most. He blushed and hummed looking into his eyes and then avoiding his eyes and again looking into his eyes. _What do I like this shy side when he is with me_ Sander thought.

"Well, I'm dating the hottest man on Earth, so you have to make a mistake”

Robbe smiled and said playing the game "no no I don't believe"

At that moment, Robbe saw Sander's pupils dilate, and his gaze began to descend little by little towards Robbe's lips. Sander pressed against Robbe a little more as the seconds passed. Robbe closed his eyes and began to wrap his arm around Sander's neck, where they were perfectly positioned and Sander sighed : "one day you will be my death, Robin" and gave him an intense and fiery kiss. This kiss was so energetic that it lasted several minutes, it reflected their desire for more, much more. When they broke away from each other, they thought _they had done a marathon so much they were breathless_. Still smiling, Robbe suddenly pulled out his phone and was focused on it. Sander frowned then looked at what he was doing. He was editing a photo on Instagram, the picture he took about ten minutes ago while writing “My Happiness"

"Robbe it's not possible that you are real, am I dreaming ?" Sander said madly in love with Robbe, still not believing that _this boy on whom the moonlight shining is his, just his._

What made Robbe laugh, Sander resumed in a playful tone while licking his lips and looking at Robbe " so you take pictures of me secretly ?"

Robbe was going to answer when they heard a horn, it was the taxi that recognized them. Indeed Sander described himself and Robbe while they were on call to make it easier to find them, the outside of the airport was also crowded with people.

Sander smiled at the driver who had just got out of his car and who walked towards them making a friendly sign. Then he turned to Robbe and said in a sensual and playful tone "don't think you got away with it Robin, we will resume this conversation later.."

Robbe blushing but this time didn’t look away, he challenged him, eager to resume this conversation because he was turn on. _This boy is driving me crazy_ Sander thought visibly turn on too.

Sander helped the driver put their suitcase in the trunk despite Robbe's insistence to help them but which weren’t taken into account because Sander is a gentleman and nothing can change there.

The ride went smoothly, they breathed the good and warm American air through the open windows and admired the scenery that scrolls through their eyes, finally they fell asleep in the car. Arriving in front of the hotel which was just more beautiful than the photos on the website, the driver dropped their suitcase on the ground and warmly told them "have a pleasant stay here and full of happiness to you" to which Sander and Robbe replied in chorus "Thank you so much, good day !”

When the car got farther and farther away from them, Robbe said happily "He was cute" to which Sander nodded, while rolling his suitcase towards the entrance of the hotel and shouting a little too loudly "Los Angeles here we are !!!"

The passers - by turned to them surely because of this surge of voices in the middle of nowhere. Sander with a non-shameful smile looked at Robbe who blushed softly laughing while hiding his face with his hands _and he's the one I'm going to marry_ Robbe thought ironically. Sander continued on his way to the hotel door and while smiling Robbe followed him, _he would follow him everywhere, always, without hesitation._

After getting the room keys, they headed to it, excited to see what it might look like. Sander entered then Robbe and it was ecstasy.

It was spacious enough for the two of them, we had a direct view on the huge satin white bed where we could see a letter, probably a welcome note. The walls were a very light matt brown and the floor was a rather dark brown. The kitchen was irresistibly beautiful with its multiple utensils hanging on the wall, which gave Sander ideas for the design of their future kitchen in which he would make a lot of croques with his lief. The toilet and the bathroom were decorated with white light that blended in with the rest of the suite. And finally (as they say the best for last), they had in the living room-bedroom a huge view of the city and the Venice Beach in the distance. It was just perfect. Perfect for them. Robbe was already thinking about all the pictures he was going to take here and it made him even happier than he already was because he was with the _love of his life._

After going around, without surprise Sander was the first to spread out on the large very soft bed _that will suit us very well for our sexual activities_ Sander thought.

He shouted " as you would say Robbe, this bed is focking nice !!!"

Robbe rolled his eyes smiling and said "very funny"

While Sander was still not leaving the bed, Robbe made a video “room tour” for the broerrs who pestered him with messages to see how it was. When the video was sent to the group "broerrs", he put down his phone and looked at Sander.

"What ? You want to go to bed ?” Sander said, looking innocent. Indeed, Sander was spread out on the bed, starfish, so there was no room on the bed for another person.

Robbe lauged "No no it's okay" and then Sander with a sincere laugh shifted and said "Robinnnn, come "

Robbe still standing said " If I come we are not ready to get out of this bed, worse of this room which means that we will not even have gone around the hotel to see what there is and it's hot, we have to enjoy it now San "

Convinced Sander told him" you can stop always being right, it becomes really annoying”

Robbe replied with a smirk" it's me who am annoying? You want me to remind you how many times you've been ?"

Sander even more player said to him "No it's good, I get up on one condition, that you tell me why you took pictures of me secretly "

 _Here we are_ Robbe thought, and replied simply" I already told you"

Sander shook his head and told him in a playful tone as he approached him "No I don't think so"

When their noses touched each other Robbe said again "I do".

They were breathing the same air and their lip was a few millimetres away from touching each other when Sander said to him like a confession " so say it again Robin..”

Robbe could feel that Sander was hard and answered him trying to control himself "you know ? you're the one annoying "

Sander pretended not to understand and rubbed Robbe, they moaned in unison. Sander whispered in his ear "I think you have to tell me again in the shower" Then he kissed Robbe’s neck and was heading dangerously low.

Robbe closed his eyes but was breathless when Sander began to rub his dick more and more quickly against Robbe's. This caused friction because there was still the fabric of their pants that separated them.

Defeated Robbe gasped " Sanderr... I...”

Sander simply hummed to encourage him to continue his sentence, Robbe couldn't do it anymore.

He opened his eyes when Sander took his dick in a firm grip after teasing him with his pants and lowering his underpants, he began strocking it while kissing him with intensity. Only the sound of their tongues tapping each other and their breath cutting incessantly was heard. They were out of control. Sander kissed again his cheek while Robbe hummed with pleasure and gave him greater access to his face. Sander smiled and moved closer and closer to his ear, he finally titillated Robbe's lobe where his piercing was also located. As the minutes went by, Robbe was losing his head more and more, Sander's warm breath on his lobe that he eagerly aspired to made him moan again, he had become hard. Even wilder Sander would begin to descend towards his neck, _he likes to kiss his neck too much_ , and whispered "you're driving me crazy Ijzermans" before sucking some of his sensitive skin while stroking faster and faster Robbe's dick.

Robbe desperately wanted more, moaned and managed to croak "Fuckk... San... I want to feel you...in me"

In response to these words, Sander had become even harsher and said "Your wish is my commande" kissing him more wildly than the first time if it is possible and they headed to the bathroom without leaving each other once.

After multiple moans and orgasms escaped from this shower, they cuddled in bed because they were tired. In each other's arms, they enjoyed their company, as usual they talked about everything and nothing, _these are one of my favorite parts after sex_ Sander thought .

It was now 4:30 pm when they decided to get up and get dressed. They rented bikes down the hotel and started their program, _as they say is better late than never_. They cycled close to the hotel. Determined, they chose to go to the beach by bike, it was an hour away from the hotel but _when you are with your soul mate you don’t see the time pass_. Sander teased him as usual, they breathed the good air of Los Angeles, the air was less hot than at 1 pm because the sun was starting to set.

They arrived in time to catch the sunset, it was beautiful, Robbe took a picture with his camera. Then they both walked barefoot on the sand and water, holding each other by the waist and by the shoulder.

Suddenly Sander said frenetic to Robbe “baby, let's take a picture of the two of us this time to immortalize this moment”

Robbe in love nodded and he put the camera on the automatic option then on the sand, they took a natural position. After the picture was taken, Sander said looking him in the eyes with so much love "I wish this moment never ended"

Robbe pulling Sander in close as he leaned in to whisper in his ear “ ik ook" Sander captured Robbe's lips tenderly and made him dance slowly while kissing him. Robbe smiled hard and his eyes were bright, _he felt indeed butterflies in his belly_. Everything was perfect and they enjoyed every minute.

When Robbe's belly suddenly started gurgling, Sander joked with a pleasant smile "I know one who would like to eat" Robbe laughed blushing.

"okay okay young man, let's go eat !"

They went hand in hand to a nearby restaurant, we offered burgers, _how not to enjoy them when you arrive on American territory._ It was a nice time for them, we even offer them a dessert from home because of _their contagious good mood_ with the waiter. They were just happy to be together and apparently it showed.

Then after eating well, Robbe took pictures of Sander again, he liked to take pictures of him at nightfall. Sander liked to be his model and he told him after doing several poses “am I the only model ?” _He meant the only one_.

Robbe replied without blushing and without hesitation but rather with a special look that he addressed to Sander "you are the only one San, forever"

Sander smiled and said softly “Ik hou van je” He didn't need Robbe to answer, he just wanted to say it, he knew it was mutual.

But Robbe kept his gaze on the bleached-haired boy and told him in a soft tone "me even more San"

They finally took the road to the hotel more in love than ever, under the beautiful starry sky. Robbe took some pictures smiling like no one else had smiled. Sander liked to look at him like that, _nowhere as happy as we are_ Sander thought.

Arriving at the hotel after incessant jokes from Sander and laughter from Robbe, Sander posted a photo on instagram when Robbe was taking his shower, it was the photo taken at the beach a few hours ago. He wrote the lyrics to one of his favorite Bowie songs.

 **earthlingoddity** 'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact

Yes we're lovers, and that is that

They then went to bed: Robbe took his favorite place, he intertwined his legs with Sander's and put his head on Sander’s chest while Sander held him tightly against him by his arms and stroked his curls that began to become long. Through these little caresses, Sander heard Robbe's souffle slow down, so he felt that he was asleep, which made him smile like a dork. He pulled his head closer to Robbe’s cheek and gave him a delicate kiss before gently saying "I can't wait to pass the ring on your finger Robin” He thought he saw Robbe smiling but he wasn’t sure because he himself was falling into a deep sleep in the arms of the love of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! this is the first time I write a fic, I can't believe I really do it ahahha. It will probably be the first and last time I write because I'm not an writer lmao. I hope you will like this little chapter, don't hesitate to tell me your opinions in the comments or on tumblr: @pamouche. Thank you for reading, take care of yourself.


End file.
